The present invention relates generally to locks. More particularly, the present invention related to locks that are more difficult, if not impossible, to open when a shock or impact force is applied in an effort to defeat the lock.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a lock assembly is provided for securing a container having an interior region. The lock assembly includes a housing, a bolt moveable relative to the housing between an extended position inhibiting access to the interior region of the container and a retracted position to facilitate access to the interior region, and a blocking lever rotating relative to the housing between a blocking position blocking movement of the bolt to the retracted position and an unblocking position permitting the bolt to move to the retracted position. The blocking lever has a first lever arm and a second lever arm. The lock assembly further includes a positioning assembly including a threaded shaft, a motor that rotates the threaded shaft, and a nut that moves relative to the housing along the threaded shaft as the motor rotates the threaded shaft to adjust the location and/or amount of force applied to the blocking lever by the nut.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a lock assembly is provided for securing a container having an interior region. The lock assembly includes a housing, a bolt moveable between a locked position to inhibit access to the interior region of the container and an unlocked position to facilitate access to the interior region, a bolt blocker moveable between a blocking position to inhibit movement of the bolt to the unlocked position and an unblocking position to facilitate movement of the bolt to the retracted position, and a positioning assembly moveable between a first position applying a force to a first location on the bolt blocker and a second position applying a force to a second location on the bolt blocker to change the position of the bolt blocker.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a lock assembly is provided for securing a container having an interior region. The lock assembly includes a housing, a bolt moveable relative to the housing between an extended position inhibiting access to the interior region of the container and a retracted position to facilitate access to the interior region, a bolt blocker rotating relative to the housing between a blocking position blocking movement of the bolt to the retracted position and an unblocking position permitting the bolt to move to the retracted position. The bolt blocker translates relative to the housing between a starting position and an ending position when external force is applied to the bolt, such as by a person using a shock attack against the bolt works to attempt unauthorized access to the interior region.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a lock assembly is provided for securing a container having an interior region. The lock assembly includes a housing, a bolt moveable relative to the housing between an extended position inhibiting access to the interior region of the container and a retracted position to facilitate access to the interior region, a bolt blocker movable relative to the housing between a blocking position blocking movement of the bolt to the retracted position and an unblocking position permitting the bolt to move to the retracted position, and a positioning assembly including an electric machine that moves the bolt blocker between the blocking and unblocking positions. The electric machine floats relative to the housing to permit relative movement of the electric machine relative to the housing. The lock assembly further includes a compliant member positioned between the electric machine and the housing to absorb impact of the electric machine resulting from relative movement of the electric machine relative to the housing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a lock assembly is provided for securing a container having an interior region. The lock assembly includes a housing having an interior region, and either a rotary bolt adapted to rotate relative to the housing between an extended position inhibiting access to the interior region of the container and a retracted position to facilitate access to the interior region of the container, or a translating bolt adapted to translate relative to the housing between an extended position inhibiting access to the interior region of the container and a retracted position to facilitate access to the interior region of the container. The housing is adapted to receive either of the rotary bolt and the translating bolt. In either case, because of the structures of the housing and bolts of the present invention, the rotary bolt and the translating bolt are positionable within the interior region of the housing to move between their respective extended and retracted positions.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a lock assembly is provided for securing a container having an interior region. The lock assembly includes a housing, a bolt moveable relative to the housing between an extended position inhibiting access to the interior region of the container and a retracted position to facilitate access to the interior region, a bolt blocker movable relative to the housing between a blocking position blocking movement of the bolt to the retracted position and an unblocking position permitting the bolt to move to the retracted position, and a positioning assembly movable between first, second, and third positions. The positioning assembly blocks movement of the bolt blocker from the blocking position when in the first position. Movement of the positioning assembly from the first position to the second position allows the bolt blocker to move to the unblocking position. When in the third position, the positioning assembly resists movement of the bolt blocker to the first position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a lock assembly is provided for securing a container having an interior region. The lock assembly includes a housing, a bolt moveable relative to the housing between an extended position inhibiting access to the interior region of the container and a retracted position to facilitate access to the interior region, a bolt blocker movable relative to the housing between a blocking position blocking movement of the bolt to the retracted position and an unblocking position permitting the bolt to move to the retracted position, and a positioning assembly movable between a first position blocking movement of the bolt blocker from the blocking position, and a second position allowing the bolt blocker to move to the unblocking position. The positioning assembly includes an urging assembly normally applying a force to the bolt blocker at each of the first and second positions.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a lock assembly is provided for securing a container having an interior region. The lock assembly includes a housing, a bolt moveable relative to the housing between an extended position inhibiting access to the interior region of the container and a retracted position to facilitate access to the interior region, a bolt blocker having a range of motion and being movable relative to the housing between a blocking position blocking movement of the bolt to the retracted position and an unblocking position permitting the bolt to move to the retracted position, and an urging assembly positioned to urge the bolt blocker toward the blocking position. The bolt blocker has a range of motion against the urging assembly that is insufficient to move the bolt blocker to the unblocking position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of securing a container having an interior region is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a lock assembly including a housing, a bolt moveable between a locked position to inhibit access to the interior region of the container and an unlocked position to facilitate access to the interior region, a bolt blocker moveable between a blocking position to inhibit movement of the bolt to the unlocked position and an unblocking position to facilitate movement of the bolt to the retracted position, and a positioning assembly. The method further includes the step of moving the positioning assembly between a first location applying force on the bolt blocker and a second position applying a force to a second location on the bolt blocker to change the position of the bolt blocker.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of securing a container having an interior region is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a lock assembly including a housing, a bolt moveable between a locked position to inhibit access to the interior region of the container and an unlocked position to facilitate access to the interior region, a bolt blocker moveable between a blocking position to inhibit movement of the bolt to the unlocked position and an unblocking position to facilitate movement of the bolt to the retracted position, and a positioning assembly. The method further includes moving the positioning assembly to a first location blocking the bolt blocker from moving to the unblocking position, moving the positioning assembly to a second location urging the bolt blocker toward the unblocking position, and moving the positioning assembly to a third location urging the bolt blocker toward the blocking position.